


Kiss the Cook

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam welcomes Tommy back to his house after being away with cookies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

  


**Kiss the Cook**

Tommy opened the door to Adam’s house and instantly a smile broke out across his face. “Adam!” he yelled.

“In the kitchen!”

Tommy dropped his bag by the door and quickly followed his nose through the house until he reached the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. “Adam? Um…what…I can’t even, I mean, I…”

His voice trailed off as he stared at Adam, disbelief all over his face. “You’re… you’re naked! In the kitchen!”

Adam smirked at him. “Yup. Wanted to welcome you back to my house properly.”

Tommy swallowed hard. “In your birthday suit?”

Laughter burst out of Adam. “No, with cookies,” he said, waving the spatula at the oven. “And I covered up the important parts,” he added tugging at the short little apron that was hanging on his hips.

“But you’re naked,” Tommy spluttered.

Adam pouted. “Well, I was in a hurry. I’d showered and was working on my makeup when I realized what time it was and I wanted to get these started before you showed up. I guess I lost track of time.”

Tommy stared at him. Adam was sure he was speaking English, but Tommy just stood there gaping at him like a fish.

“Honey, say something.”

“You’re naked,” Tommy whispered.

Adam’s eyes took on a predatory gleam at the rough and husky tone to Tommy’s voice. “You’re not moving past that anytime soon are you?”

Tommy shook his head vigorously, his brain temporarily shut down at the image of Adam wearing nothing but a tiny apron. Adam was beautiful but it never ceased to amaze him, just how beautiful he was. The dark hair, the pale skin, the freckles that covered every inch of his body, including… Tommy swallowed hard, his heart starting to pound and his mouth suddenly dry.

Adam glanced over and checked the oven timer. “Don’t want the cookies to burn while I’m ravishing you.”

“R-ravishing me?” Tommy licked his lips, wondering how the hell Adam could have such a commanding presence in nothing but a vanity apron that said _Kiss the Cook_.

Adam nodded solemnly. “Oh yeah, baby, every inch of you.”

Tommy took a deep breath as Adam stalked closer to him, slowly, as if he were prey and Adam didn’t want to startle him before he pounced.

“Wh-what about the cookies?”

Adam glanced quickly at the oven. “That’s the last batch. There’s only two minutes left on the timer and there is oh so much I can do to you in those two minutes.

Tommy eyes watched Adam’s face in anticipation, his mind racing with all the things Adam could possibly do to him in two minutes, kissing him senseless, leaving a mark on his neck dark enough that no makeup would ever hide it, or suck his brains out through his cock. All of those were enough to make his dick hard, but the last one was the one that pushed a little whimper of need out past his lips and up to Adam’s ear.

Adam smiled and leaned close to whisper in Tommy’s ear. “Don’t worry, I know **exactly** what you’re thinking and I intend to do all that and more, Glitterbaby.”

Tommy moaned and leaned his head against Adam’s chest, nuzzling in when Adam’s hand came up to grasp the back of his neck and hold him in place.

“I’m gonna leave you so fucked out, blissed out, and debauched you’re going to want to stay in bed with me all day tomorrow, too.”

Adam’s words went right to Tommy’s cock and made it throb, pressing against his zipper until it was almost painful. He felt Adam lick a stripe up his ear and his breath caught in his throat. He fisted his hands in the apron straps and tried to pull Adam closer.

*DING*

The oven timer went off and Adam pulled away, chuckling at Tommy’s moan of frustration.

“Don’t worry, baby, I just need to get these out of the oven and then I’m all yours.” He turned to wink at Tommy. “Or should I say, you’re all mine?”

Tommy bit his lip as he felt the inevitable blush creeping up his cheeks. He watched as Adam pulled the cookie-filled pan out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. Adam shut the door, switched off the oven and threw his mitt onto the counter. He turned to look at Tommy. “So where were we?” He paused for a moment, his eyes sparking with mischief.

He reached out and snagged the front of Tommy’s jeans, pulling him in close. “Oh, I remember, we were right about here.”

His lips crashed against Tommy’s and his arms wound around Tommy’s tiny waist, crushing their bodies together. Tommy felt him lick at his lips and he opened immediately, granting Adam’s tongue access to plunder and explore. His hands fisted in the apron strings again, as he felt Adam’s hardness pressing against his own. “God, Adam, need,” he groaned.

Adam licked his way back to Tommy’s ear. “I know, baby, I know.” He sucked Tommy’s earlobe into his mouth eliciting another gasp from him. Tommy felt him start to tongue his piercings and he dug his nails into Adam’s biceps as he felt his knees start to give out.

Adam let go of him and slipped his hands in between them. He made quick work of the buttons on Tommy’s shirt and his fly and soon he was pushing Tommy’s jeans and boxers down over his slender hips and Tommy was toeing off his shoes and fumbling as he tried to step out of his jeans. Within seconds Tommy was naked from the waist down, his shirt barely clinging to his shoulders. Adam took one appreciative look before grabbing Tommy’s waist and lifting him up onto the counter.

“Nghh,” Tommy grunted out in surprise, his eyes lighting up at Adam’s ability to manhandle him. It never ceased to amaze him. Size did have its advantages. He spread his thighs as Adam pushed in between them, pressing their cocks together. Tommy felt him lick up toward his ear again.

“Ever fucked on a kitchen counter before?” Adam asked, his breath hot on Tommy’s ear.

“No,” he managed to choke out as his dick throbbed with need and anticipation.

“Good, another first for me,” Adam said smugly.

Tommy reached up and grabbed Adam’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “Well, then get on with it, Lambert, I’m not getting any younger.”

Adam threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, Tommy, you can be a toppy bottom any time you want.”

Tommy glared at him and pointed toward the bedroom. Adam just smirked, and pulled lube and a condom out of a nearby drawer. Tommy raised an eyebrow and Adam shrugged. “Well, you know, I like to be prepared.”

It was Tommy’s turn to laugh until it was cut off by Adam thrusting his tongue back down Tommy’s throat. Tommy moaned a desperate, needy, little sound that was quickly swallowed by Adam as he sucked on Tommy’s tongue. Tommy felt a hand tease up his thigh, over his hip, up his side, pushing his shirt aside, and he yelped a bit in shock when he felt Adam pinch his nipple. Adam chuckled against his mouth. Adam’s hand slid around his back pulling him closer. It wasn’t long before that hand found its way up into his hair and Tommy went pliant in Adam’s arms, knowing what was coming next.

Adam wrapped his fist in Tommy’s blond hair and tugged it back, gently but forcefully until Tommy’s neck was exposed.

“Ngggh,” Tommy cried out as Adam dropped his head and started biting and sucking at Tommy’s neck. He arched into Adam’s touch as if he wanted Adam to get more of his neck into his mouth. Tommy clung to Adam’s waist as Adam sucked and licked and worried that one spot until the sensation was just this side of painful. Tommy knew without a doubt that if they were on tour right now, Sutan would have a fit because Tommy would have to raid his makeup case to cover up the mark.

When a whimper escaped his lips and just as Tommy was starting to feel the need to push Adam away, Adam let go and went back to tongue fucking his mouth until Tommy’s brain was hazy with want and desire. He was so engrossed in the kissing he never even realized Adam’s hand was moving until he felt Adam’s finger stroke lightly over his rigid cock.

“Fuck!”

Adam snickered and gave him a few experimental strokes before he let Tommy’s dick fall out of his hand so he could concentrate on Tommy’s entrance instead. He stroked around the little ring of muscle, circling it lightly before ghosting his finger over it. Tommy shivered in his arms at the barely there touch and found himself instinctively thrusting toward Adam’s touch, wanting it. “Please,” he whispered.

Adam kissed the corner of his mouth. “Anything for you, Glitterbaby.” He kissed Tommy’s collarbone before dropping down to his knees in front of Tommy. He’d pulled his hand back so both of them were resting on Tommy’s thighs and he started to stroke up and down until Tommy spread his legs and Adam scooted forward. He bent down and kissed the tip of Tommy’s cock, licking the little bit of salty liquid off it first.

“Hmmmm, needs something,” he growled.

Adam opened his eyes and Tommy watched through lust-heavy lids as Adam searched for something on the counter and brightened when he found it. He reached into the bowl and held something out for Tommy to see. Tommy looked at him in surprise and curiosity until Adam placed a chocolate chip on the head of his cock and started pushing it around with his finger. Tommy stared as the chip melted against his skin leaving little smears of chocolate behind.

Adam grabbed another and another and repeated the action until Tommy threw his head back and hit the cupboards with a thud. Startled Adam looked up to see Tommy’s eyes closed and watched as Tommy licked at his lips. “Don’t stop, ‘m fine.”

Tommy dragged his eyes open to look down at Adam. He locked eyes with him and Adam flashed him a mischievous grin.

“Oh, fuck,” Tommy groaned as Adam slid his mouth over the head of Tommy’s cock and then slid all the way down, swallowing around the tip. Tommy gripped Adam’s shoulders tightly, digging his fingernails into Adam’s skin, not even noticing the little half circles he was leaving behind. The wet heat and suction surrounding his cock was nothing short of amazing. Adam started bobbing his head up and down and Tommy couldn’t help but drop his hands into Adam’s hair, trying his best to remember not to pull it. The girls he’d been with in the past had always hated when he did that so he suspected Adam probably would as well.

He just stroked his fingers restlessly through Adam’s hair until he felt Adam’s lubed finger probing at his entrance. Instinctively, he scooted forward on the counter, wanting Adam’s finger to breach him, even if it was just a little bit. Adam pulled off his dick and spoke. “Slowly.” Adam sucked him back down and Tommy dug his fingers into Adam’s hair and tugged. Adam didn’t say anything so Tommy figured it must have been okay because he did it again and this time Adam moaned with need.

Tommy thrust into his mouth and Adam’s finger slid inside. “Oh, fuck!” Tommy clenched around Adam’s finger and then relaxed as Adam pushed further in, searching for the spot that would drive Tommy wild. It didn’t take him long to find it and as soon as he stroked his finger over it Tommy yelled out his name and thrust wildly into his mouth.

Tommy writhed on the counter thrusting into Adam’s mouth and back onto the finger that had quickly become three fingers and Adam was doing that thing that made Tommy crazy where he was only stroking over his prostate in random succession, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He clutched Adam’s hair in his fist. “Adam, please, for fuck’s sake, please,” he begged, helplessly.

Adam hummed around his cock and stroked all three fingers over Tommy’s gland and Tommy screamed his name in triumph. “Fuck! YES, Adam!”

Adam swallowed the warm liquid as quickly as it filled his mouth. He licked Tommy clean and as Tommy rested against him, still basking in the afterglow, he grabbed the condom and the lube and positioned himself at Tommy’s entrance. He gripped Tommy’s hips and wrapped his trembling legs up around his waist and slowly started to sink into Tommy.

Tommy rested his head on Adam’s shoulder, letting Adam push and pull him into position and then he felt the head of Adam’s cock breaching his entrance and he moaned at the pressure. He clutched at Adam’s shoulders not wanting to let go until Adam was fully seated inside him and then Adam started to thrust. He idly wondered if there was such a thing as too much pleasure because even blissed out from Adam’s blowjob his ass was clenching around Adam’s dick and spikes of pleasure shot through him every time Adam thrust in and hit his prostate.

Tommy dug his heels into Adam’s hips just as Adam’s fingers dug into his waist. From the pressure, he knew he would have fingerprint shaped bruises when this was all done. Adam’s mouth found his and the kiss was sloppy and dirty but Tommy didn’t mind as long as Adam kept thrusting over that spot. Adam’s thrusts became erratic and he dropped his mouth to Tommy’s shoulder again.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, Tommy,” he cried out, biting Tommy’s shoulder as his body shuddered in orgasm.

Tommy clung to him and Adam draped himself over Tommy’s smaller frame as they both tried to catch their breath. Tommy felt Adam huffing over the skin of his shoulder, right over the place that was throbbing from Adam's bite. Adam pulled back and the mark caught his eye. He brought a trembling finger up and lightly stroked over it.

“Tommy, I’m – I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean –”

Tommy shushed him. “It’s all right, Babyboy, I kinda like it. Did you break the skin?”

Adam shook his head quickly and Tommy leaned forward, kissing his lips. “Then it’s just going to be one hell of a bruise later. Just like the one further up.”

Adam’s eyes went wide as he searched out the other one and he pressed his forehead against Tommy’s. “Oh, fuck, Tommy, I’m sorry.”

Tommy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back so he could look him in the eye. “Never apologize, you know, unless you make me bleed or something. You’re not giving anything I’m not asking for, understand?”

Adam nodded. Tommy smiled. “So about those cookies? Think they’re still warm?”

Adam’s face lit up and he nodded.

“Good, I didn’t come all this way just to get fucked out of some cookies.”  
Adam threw his head back and laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around Tommy. “If it’s cookies you want, then cookies you’ll get. Let’s get cleaned up.”

He pulled out of Tommy, both of them moaning a bit at the separation. Adam helped Tommy hop down from the counter. He grabbed Tommy’s hand and led him back toward the bathroom.

“So, if this is what happens when I bake cookies for you, I can’t wait to see what happens when I make tacos.”

  
 ****

The End.

Sequel [Taco Apologies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/253272)


End file.
